


The Lost Son of Athena

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] You are a demigod son of Athena who has just became a God with no one's help you did it yourself. Now the gods want to know how did you become a god?





	The Lost Son of Athena

With hopes to raise my standing I took up unlikely odds  
and I lied my way up Olympus, claiming I was a god.  
But since I lacked the ancient blood, I pondered and surmised  
my best bet was claim myself the son of Athena the Wise.  
.  
I feared the wrath of Zeus should I get caught in my deceit,  
but he toed his way out the back hoping I would stay discreet.  
And ruthless Hera grilled me next though quickly she was done  
when she confirmed I wasn’t her husband’s newest bastard son.  
.  
Demeter pulled me aside and I swore I’d meet my end.  
Thankfully she was distracted with winter around the bend.  
Hermes, trickster that he is, didn’t take time to talk,  
but he pulled me in, leaned close, and whispered me his best of luck.  
.  
Apollo sauntered down and wondered what was with the noise,  
grew disinterested, and left us for his greased-up Grecian boys.  
His sister, Virgin Artemis, was perched upon a cloud,  
busy loosing headshots on any male in her sacred grounds.  
.  
From the lovely Aphrodite I earned myself a wink.  
And from Hephaestus I got a scowl that made my stomach sink.  
To further tease the sorry cuck she then blew me a kiss  
and a warning glare from Ares told me to not take the risk.  
.  
Dionysus was more fun than he had the right to be.  
We laughed and he poured me a drink or two or twenty-three.  
Poseidon was at sea and couldn’t make it to the room,  
while Hades ominously said that he’d be meeting me soon.  
.  
The wind was now a gale, the mountain shook beneath our feet,  
the sky was thick with clouds and a colossal owl screeched.  
Up the path Athena stomped so that she could greet her “son”  
and I chose to die a happy drunk than be a fool and run.


End file.
